


Awaited meeting

by xxficwriterxx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxficwriterxx/pseuds/xxficwriterxx
Summary: I find it sad how Jack is just left behind and I feel that the Doctor should meet him sometime. I doubt he would since he hates that kind of stuff so he just left him behind.That’s why I decided to write this. A meeting between the two. I’m not saying this is how it would go but I just feel that it should be really sad.





	Awaited meeting

“They keep…  
...  
A long awaited meeting had arranged itself. A faith which had to be met for both to regret.  
“So.” he said barely over a whisper. “How long has it been? Since you saw me last I mean.” Blunt and to the point, a trait unfamiliar to his character.  
“Over a thousand years. About eleven hundred” Replied the old man “Spent a while in a town called Christmas.”  
“Sounds lovely. Was there snow?”  
“Yeah, yeah. There was. The dawn was beautiful.” he paused and took in the unchanged sight. “And you?”  
“I lost count.”  
“Oh” The white haired man looked away slightly out of regret.  
“Over two thousand.” he added  
“Sorry?”  
“My age”  
The doctor remained silent.  
“I was buried for a while too. Being immoral is great, isn’t it.” He pierced a gaze directly at the doctor. A statement rather than a question. He tried to show a toothy smile but his tone contradicted his behaviour.  
“Jack.I.. ” the old man attempted but knew better to stay silent.  
“They keep dying” Jacks eyes teared up, his smile lost.  
The old man met his gaze with empathy.  
“The keep dying, Doctor, all off them. They just die in the end” he allowed his tears to fall.  
“I know” a silent consultation.  
All those tears piled up over the centuries finally had their chance to spill. “It’s so lonely” he whimpered with a almost silent tone.  
The doctor looked away as if all his mistakes had unfolded before him and arrogance was the only option. Yet still spoke as his own old eyes filled with pain.“I know”.


End file.
